


Fallen Loyals

by Madoka_of_Hoshido



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Death, Dialogue-Only, Revelations Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoka_of_Hoshido/pseuds/Madoka_of_Hoshido
Summary: What if the faithful retainer of the royals die during the war?What if Anankos took them under his control?What if the royals are forced to face their fallen faithful in the final battle?(This was commissioned by a friend)
Relationships: Asama | Azama/Hinoka, Belka | Beruka/Camilla, Camilla/Luna | Selena, Elfy | Effie/Elise, Elise/Harold | Arthur, Hinata/Takumi (Fire Emblem), Hinoka/Setsuna (Fire Emblem), Kagero/Ryoma (Fire Emblem), Kazahana | Hana/Sakura, Lazward | Laslow/Marx | Xander, Leon | Leo/Odin, Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles, Marx | Xander/Pieri | Peri, Oboro/Takumi (Fire Emblem), Ryoma/Saizo (Fire Emblem), Saizo/Suzukaze | Kaze, Sakura/Tsubaki | Subaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Sakura

**Sakura vs fallen Hana**

Sakura: A-AHHHH I-is that you, Hana? No! You are n-not my Hana! I-it CAN'T be!

Hana: ...

Sakura: *sob* No.. Nonononono... T-this isn't true! Are you really…? Do I r-really have to f-f-f-fight you? Please no… Not you! You are my b-b-b-best friend! 

Hana: …

Sakura: *sob* … No, I must stay strong! Y-you’d never want to end like this. You’d want me to free you from this c-curse! Like Mother and Father… It must be the only way! Hana, my friend… I don’t want to do it, but I’ll do this for you! 

_after battle_

Hana: Sakura… thank…you… my best… … 

Sakura: *sob* Hana… You were my b-best friend...

**Sakura vs fallen Subaki**

Sakura: AAAHHH! What is that sh-shadow up there?! That pegasus… I-is that…? No, that’s impossible! Subaki, i-is that really you?! But you d-died when… No! Please don’t tell me that you… Please no!

Subaki: …

Sakura: *sob* A-all these years you have always taken such good c-care of me. I’ve n-never deserved a retainer as g-good as you. *sob* And n-now… I-I don’t want this. But I must. Subaki, I’m no longer the weak princess you d-died for. I’m stronger now. And I will free you b-by myself! I just wished I had been strong enough back then...

_after battle_

Subaki: Lady Sakura… thank you…

Sakura: *sob* Subaki… I’m so s-sorry.


	2. Elise

**Elise vs fallen Effie**

Elise: Huh? Is… is that you, Effie? 

Effie: … 

Elise: It’s really you! I thought you died. Hurray! I thought I would never see you again. I’m so glad! … Effie…? W-why are you looking at me like that? P-please stop this. You scare me! Wait… that strange glowing… AHHH!! Y-you are-

Effie: ....kill…

Elise: No, please! It’s me! Your little Elise! Leave me be! *sob* I-I don’t want to fight! *sob*… No! I cannot back down now! That’s no longer my best friend Effie. That mean Anankos controls her! If I want to free her, I have no other choice but to fight her. Let’s do this, Elise! Effie needs you!

_after battle_

Elise: *sob* Did I do it right…? Are you free now…?

Effie: Th...thank you… Elise…

Elise: !!! … I… I did it! I saved you! I did the right thing! But… *sob* but still it hurts so bad. I mean… I’ll never see you again...

**Elise vs fallen Arthur**

Elise: Oh? That big man over there… Is… is that…? Oh my goodness, it’s Arthur! You’re alive! Hurray! Heeey~ Arthur~ Over here~ I’m so glad to see you-- … Arthur…?

Arthur: … 

Elise: A-Arthur? W-why are you looking at me like that? You look so angry. Don’t you regnoice me? It’s me, Elise, your cute little princess. … No… NOOO!!! Don’t tell me that you’re under Anankos’ control! *sob* S-say that’s not true! *sob* N-no fair!

Arthur: … 

Elise: *sob* … No! Stop crying like a baby, Elise! Arthur always took such good care for me. And now he needs me more than ever before! I must fight! … Big Brother/Sister, is this how you felt when you had to fight all of us? It's only for the best but… *sob* i-it hurts so much.

_after battle_

Elise: *sob* Xander was right. Justice is an illusion. Otherwise, nothing so t-terrible would have happened to Arthur…

Arthur: Don’t…Lady Elise… This _is_ justice…because it was me…a-and not you… Go on… and fight for justice...

Elise: But- … You’re right! As a princess of Nohr I swear that I will always fight for justice! I- *sob* I p-promise!


	3. Takumi

**Takumi vs fallen Hinata**

Takumi: This fighting style… The way you move… Hinata?! No way! Tell me I'm hallucinating! It can’t be true!

Hinata: … 

Takumi: So what now? Do I have to fight you, my best friend I’ve known for so many years now, to free you from this curse? Is that it?! Fighting my own mother and father wasn’t enough?! Oh, that’s it! I will shoot Anankos out of the sky with my own hands! But first... I have to free a friend.

_after battle_

Hinata: T-thank...you... Lord...Taku…

Takumi: Hinata… Even if we win this war, it will never be the same now that you’re gone. Damn it...

**Takumi vs fallen Oboro**

Takumi: Hm? Is that… O-Oboro?! No, this must be another trick! The Oboro I knew would never act like this! She is a loyal servant and precious friend, she would never turn her weapon on me! Never!

Oboro: … 

Takumi: Oboro… Is this really you? Are you now nothing more than a puppet controlled by the enemy? That’s it, Anankos! I will kill you by myself for everything you did to the ones I loved! It’s your fault that Corrin was taken away! It’s your fault that Father and Mother died! That Oboro died!! This is all your fault!! I will NEVER forgive you!! I will avenge all of you! But first… I must defeat _you_. Please forgive me, Oboro.

_after battle_

Oboro: Lord…Takumi… … Th...thank you…

Takumi: Oboro… How shall I enjoy peace if you’re no longer by my side?

**B O N U S**

**Oboro vs fallen Takumi**

Oboro: L-Lord Takumi?! Is that you?! What happened to you?! What has that monster done with my beloved prince?! Damn you!! I’LL DESTROY THAT CURSED DRAGON WITH MY BARE HANDS!!

Takumi: ...hrgh....!

Oboro: … What am I talking about? It was _I_ who did this to you. I failed to protect you. I had one job, _one job!_ And I failed… I failed Hoshido, I failed the royal family, _your_ family, I failed Hinata. And most of all, I failed you, Lord Takumi. What a sorry excuse of a retainer am I… 

Takumi: KiLl… dEaTh…!

Oboro: Don’t worry, my beloved Lord Takumi. I will free you from this curse. This burden is mine and mine alone. None of your siblings shall face the pain of having to strike you down. Allow me, your faulty retainer, to save you one last time.

_after battle_

Takumi: Oboro… thank...you…

Oboro: *sob* Sleep well, my beautiful prince… I know it is far too late now but… know that I always loved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oboro vs fallen Takumi was a special wish  
> Sorry guys... :*(


	4. Leo

**Leo vs fallen Niles**

Leo: Niles! What on earth are you doing here?! Don’t tell me that you got caught by that thing! Y-you fool! How could you allow that to happen? You know that I have no other choice but to fight you!

Niles: … 

Leo: Argh…! So this is it, huh? After all these years we end up like this. Just like when we met for the first time. What Irony… I cannot spare you this time, my friend. And for you I will unleash all my power. Feel the pain your master brings upon you, Niles! Just as you always wished…

_after battle_

Niles: Hehe… What...a…splendid torment... my... demonic...prince…

Leo: Niles... I hope that at least afterlife is more merciful to you… Goodbye, my friend.

**Leo vs fallen Odin**

Leo: Who’s there?! Wait… Odin, is that you? You’ve been caught by Anankos too?! Curse you, you false god!

Odin: … 

Leo: He… It’s strange to see you that quiet. No dramatic speeches, no strange poses. That shows me more than clear that you’re no longer yourself. You are nothing more than an enslaved puppet, used by that cowardly false god. Don’t worry, Odin. I will free you from this fiend with my own hands.

_after battle_

Odin: So my soul...blurs…in the eternal...darkness…of…the sinister lord’s… … 

Leo: *sigh* I… I will miss your big words, Odin. Badly. Rest well, my friend.


	5. Hinoka

**Hinoka vs fallen Azama**

Hinoka: What's the meaning of this? Hey, you! Stop right there! Why do you look just like… Gods no! It can’t be true!

Azama: … 

Hinoka: I can't believe it... It is really you. And now you are... … Strange how different you are without that spiteful grin on your face... So many times you drove me mad, so many times I was bent on beating you up. But still… I could always rely on you when I was in need.

Azama: … 

Hinoka: And now here we are, as enemies, and I have no other choice but to fight you. And… it doesn’t feel right. You have always been such a horrible person. But no matter how much you annoyed me... you didn't deserve _this_. Hold on, Azama. I will save you.

_after battle_

Azama: Ahaha… Quite boisterous... silly princess…

Hinoka: Sh-shut up, you… you…! You stupid friend...

**Hinoka vs fallen Setsuna**

Hinoka: Huh?! Am I dreaming or is that…? Setsuna, what are you doing here? Is this some kind of trick? I thought you died when- … Argh, now I see what’s going on… Damn it, Setsuna! What have you gotten yourself into?

Setsuna: … 

Hinoka: I could hardly overcome your death, and now we meet again like _this_?! First Mother and Father and now you? When will this nightmare finally end?! *sigh* No, I must keep focussed. There’s no time for despair, not yet. Get ready, Setsuna. I will rescue you from a trap one last time.

_after battle_

Setsuna: O-oh…Oh? Lady...Hinoka…? Did you...save me…?

Hinoka: I’m sorry, Setsuna. If only I had been stronger, you would still be alive. Damn it…!


	6. Camilla

**Camilla vs fallen Beruka**

Camilla: Beruka?! Is that really you, my dear? But how…? No… No! My dear Beruka, what happened with you?! 

Beruka: … 

Camilla: How? How could this happen? Curse you, Anankos! What have you done to my sweet little girl?! How DARE you to use her as your tool?! … A tool… You have always claimed to be nothing more than that, my dear. I'll prove you wrong. Even if it breaks my heart to fight someone I hold so dear. But I cannot allow you to be taken advantage of like that! Beruka… please know that I’m doing this only out of love.

_after battle_

Beruka: … 

Camilla: … Is that it, Beruka? No words? Not even in the end? 

Beruka: … ...thank...you… my...liege…

Camilla: !!! You called me your… *sob* Goodnight, Beruka, my lovely girl… You don’t have to suffer any longer...

**Camilla vs fallen Selena**

Camilla: Selena!? Is that you? But how… Oh no! It can’t be true! Selena, my dear! Speak to me! 

Selena: … 

Camilla: Why, Selena? Why?! How could Anankos do this to my lovely girl?! To use you like this! You were supposed to be mine and mine alone! I will NEVER forgive that monster to take you away from me! Anankos will regret even having the thought of touching you!

Selena: … 

Camilla: Please… please don’t force me to do this, my darling… I cannot hurt you. But… leaving you like this, controlled by that monster… I can’t allow it! *sob* H-hold on, my precious, strong, beautiful darling Selena. Your liege is here to free you from your suffering… *sob*

_after battle_

Selena: Urgh… saved by my own liege…! I-I’m s...sorry…Lady...Ca...

Camilla: Hush, my darling... *sob* I-it’s all over now…


	7. Ryoma

**Ryoma vs fallen Kagero**

Ryoma: Kagero… I hoped it would not end like this. I’m so tired to face those who are so important to me. Scarlet, Mother, Father and now you, my trusted retainer.

Kagero: … 

Ryoma: What’s the matter, Kagero? I know you for so long now, you could’ve easily killed me. Are you hesitating? Is there still a part of the retainer left that wants to protect its liege? Are you here to be defeated by your own master? if that’s what you want, so be it! I know well enough how strong you are, so I know this will be a difficult fight. But don't think I'm going easy with you. Get ready!

_after battle_

Kagero: Lord Ryoma…I’m...sorry...

Ryoma: Don’t be, Kagero. I will always cherish the memories I have with you as my retainer. Farewell, my friend...

**Ryoma vs fallen Saizo**

Ryoma: … Saizo. Or rather what is left of you. So this is how it ends? This is what fate has decided for us? My most loyal retainer, controlled by a fallen god to fight me, your own liege?

Saizo: … 

Ryoma: And yet... you hesitate. I have known you for so many years. I know you could have easily killed me without me noticing even a hint of you. Instead you face me in a duel. Tell me, Saizo, if you're really just an empty shell killing in the name of Anankos, why don't you stab me in the back like a real ninja, and choose instead the much too risky frontal combat? Answer me!

Saizo: … 

Ryoma: As expected… Fierce until the bitter end. Very well, Saizo! You want to challenge me? So be it! I will not hold back! (Unlike you, it seems. I know what’s going on, my friend.)

_after battle_

Saizo: ...Thank you… my one... and only master… Ryo...

Ryoma: Farewell, my loyal friend. I… *sigh* I’d hoped so much to still have you at my side as a king.


	8. Xander

**Xander vs fallen Peri**

Xander: Hm? Who’s that girl over there? Wait, that pigtails… Is that…? Oh no…

Peri: … 

Xander: *sigh* So we meet again, Peri. I had tried to prepare myself for this situation, should it actually come to it. And now here we are, as much as I hoped that it would _not_ come to that. I know what I have to do. I must not hesitate. I'm sorry, Peri, but I must defeat you. Only then can I free you from this curse. Know that I'll always keep you in my memories as the faithful retainer you were. Farewell.

_after battle_

Peri: Tihi… Lord Xander...you saved me... Thank...you...

Xander: I always hoped that I’d never feel his pain ever again. I’m sorry, Peri. I’m sorry, everyone... Because I wasn't strong enough neither of you survived...

**Xander vs fallen Laslow**

Xander: Laslow…

Laslow: … 

Xander: I knew this day might come, yet I hoped nothing more than that it would _not_. Not only have I lost my retainer, now I have to face a puppet from what’s left of him, controlled by our enemy…! 

Laslow: …

Xander: First he took the father I loved, then he instigated a war that cost me my first retainers, as well as so many other innocent lives, and now… *sigh* This is for you, Laslow. I’ll end you by myself and free you from your torment. And… should you meet my other retainers in afterlife… please tell them that I’m deeply sorry.

_after battle_

Laslow: Lord...Xander...I’m...s-so...sorry…

Xander: No, Laslow… _I_ am the one who should apologize…


	9. Kaze and Saizo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are these two doing here, you ask?  
> Well, they were my preview that brought me this commission.

**Saizo vs fallen Kaze**

Saizo: Brother... I see you before me. Your form is as familiar to me as breathing. Yet you are no longer the man I once knew. Anankos has made you a puppet and is using you for his acts of terror.

Kaze: ... 

Saizo: I have no choice but to destroy you to free you from his curse. Know that it will not be easy for me. But this is all I can do for you now.

_after battle_

Kaze: Thank... you... Broth...

Saizo: Now you can rest in peace, little Brother. Farewell…

**Kaze vs fallen Saizo**

Saizo: ... 

Kaze: I would recognize this presence among thousands… It’s you, Brother. So Anankos has possessed even you. I never thought it would ever come to this. But here we are… as enemies. And you're not even yourself... I'm so sorry, Brother. If only I had been faster, I could have been of help to you...

Saizo: ...

Kaze: You would expect nothing else from me but to end you myself immediately without hesitation. You would expect from me to do everything I can to protect Lord Ryoma. Even if that means to strike down my twin. … I will, Brother. Don’t worry, I will take care of Lord Ryoma and our clan. I will do what you can’t do any longer.

_after battle_

Saizo: Thank...you… my strong… little… broth…

Kaze: Saizo…! I promise, I will carry on your legacy! Rest well, my dear twin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :*)  
> This is the final chapter (for now?)  
> Feel free to comment (as long it's nothing hateful shit!)  
> And if you liked it, I'd be happy if you left a kudos for me :)
> 
> See ya ^.^  
> 


End file.
